Ryuu Uzumaki
'Approval:' 10/12/13 18 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance ' Ryuu Uzumaki has strawberry blonde hair, cream skin and blue eyes. 'Stats' (Total:148) Strength: 10 Speed: 20 Intelligence:5 Chakra Levels: 29 Chakra Control: 20 Endurance: 13 CP:195 + 60 = 255CP Banked: 0 Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2: Rasengan Techinque Chunin: Summoning Contract: Toads Jonin: Seshin Hosuto S-Rank: Sage Mode Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 18 Banked feats: 0 Feat Culminations #'RasenShuriken Barrage'- Ryuu forms three shadow clones which, including him, form rasenshuriken and then they throw it at the enemy from all directions. 160cp #Seishin Awakening- Ryuu activates the cloak of Kitsune and Mind duality at the same time.Intelligence +3, Speed +3 Partial and +4 stat bonus to END, STR and SPD.Full Rasengan #'Rasengan' - The user makes a sphere of pure, compressed, self-sustaining spiralling chakra on their hand, which causes a good amount of damage grinding on whatever or whoever it touches. CP #'Fire Release: RasenShuriken' - The User makes a Rasenshuriken, and adds fire to Argument it. 40CP Fire Release #'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' - The user unleashes a fireball towards their opponent. CP #'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet' - Theuser kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. CP Summoning Justu 1. Summoning Justu: Gamachok The Frog - 'The User summons Gamachoki To aid the user in battle. 40cp Strength:25 Speed: 25 Int: 5 chakra control: 5 Endurance: 15 1. 40SP + 2. Extra CP: Gamachoki now has 82cp and can last much longer '''Seshin Hosuto - Kitsune the Fox ' #'Mind Duality - '''The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (Intelligence +3, Speed +3) to activate and to mantain Partial #'Shroud of Kitsune: The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats and allows for Seishin Beam to be used at a lower cost. Going into this state costs 20 CP and using Seishin Beams cost 20 CP, grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR and SPD. Full #'Seishin Chakra': The Seishin Hosuto and the Jinchurikii are merged and share chakra together. 15CP for each feat invested into the Seishin Hosuto. Caps at 30CP for Genin and 90CP for anyother rank. #'Seishin Senses': The Seishin speaks to Ryuu and his speed is greatly enhanced. 12+ Speed full 40CP Ability STATS 6+ 4x Shadow clone justu: User divides his/hers chakra into CC/4 Sage Mode #'Enter Sage Mode ' Enter Sage Mode (CP: 10 + 10 x # of Sage Arts) - Activates sage mode and all sage arts. #''S''age Art: Supercharged Jutsu - While in sage mode, jutsu automatically have a supercharge added. This is scaled off a users CC following conventional charging mechanics. The user cannot add another supercharge to these jutsu. added Equipment *(2) 3 Shuriken *(3) Military Ration Pills *Aka is a mischevious little bugger. He's no taller than two feet, carries a tiny spear and wears ragged clothing. He talks, a lot. And schemes, a lot. He tends to enjoy the company of manipulators and works well under them. He is very weak, and even a mere chunin can outdo him in a fight, but he is not entirely useless. He can apply a poison to his owners weapon of choice once per mission/fight that gives the inflicted a -6 str using the poison formula(rounds of effect = user's Int / victim's End + 1) *(0)Frost Arrow [Will slow the enemy down -3 one time use Ryo *Ryo earned:90000 *Ryo left: 49000 *4k bet on fight night *Won 2500 *Bet 1000 *Refunded 1000 *Spent 20k on AKA *20K feat change 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 127' *'Banked: 7' *'Reset Day: Friday 4/12' S-Rank: 3 (11) Konoha Team 2 (4qp) Dual Dragon (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/More_Spies_for_the_Waterfall (4qp) A-Rank: 8 (29) Defeating Mitigate (4cp) Edo Tensei (3qp) The Burning City (4qp) Infiltration (4qp) A small problem canon mission for Ryuu, Strider (4qp) The Drug Bust (4qp) Snow Rangers Cubed! (4qp) S-rank Rank Up: Kill the snake! (2qp) B-Rank: 8 (26) The_Many_(Part_3) (4qp) ' 'B-rank:_Odd_Hunting_Island (3qp) Yomi (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Aftermath (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Escorting_the_Merchants (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Interrupting_Training (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cannibal_hunt_2 (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Save_the_Little_Ones! (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Save_Zinto (3qp) C-Rank: 5 (15) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_cock_named_Canada (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hunting_Kasparov (2qp) Its like its made of paper...Or Raditz... (3 QP) ' '''http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Purge (4qp) Fighting The Joker (3 QP) '''D-Rank: 0' Raids: 0 Osed missions: 12 (23) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies%3F_ZOMBIES! (1qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Another_One_Bites_The_Dust (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_The_King (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_tip_of_the_spike (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Prepare_for_trouble,_MAKE_IT_DOUBLE (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_with_PointyShades (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Retrieving_The_Staff_Of_Light (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandits%3F_BANDITS! (3qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Do...Do_you_hear_anything%3F (0qp because of fucking Celeste) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Burnt_like_a_burger (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_mercenary%3F_Nah,_a_noob. (2qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Jonin_Rankup:_Killing_Katsu (1qp) Other: 20 (23) Ryuu uzumaki (thread) (1 QP) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Skirmish:_Azuri_the_Quick (SKIRMISH, 3QP) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Increasing_Defences (1qp) Looking for another fight (1 QP) Ryuu Vs Jeisen (1 QP) vs Kazuki http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ihbl3/ryuu_vs_kazuki/ (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ilfym/ryuu_vs_michito/ (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ioa1y/ryuu_uzumaki/ (1qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Party_Thread%3F_I_think_yes ( 1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1is7gc/ryuu_but_anyone_can_watch_looking_for_ryuu/ (1qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Gambling_Problems (1qp, 500 ryo) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1j4sbb/chuunin_spar/?sort=new (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1k27l6/ready_to_spar/ (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1kyy9a/at_the_beach/ (1qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Calm_Before_the_Storm (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntjgg/anyone_making_new_friends/ (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntuhq/inevitable_riku/ (1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nvk8o/beginning_of_a_new_ryuu/ (Char dev, 1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nv4vp/open_office/ccmkh9o (1qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Party_Thread%3F_I_think_yes.(1qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1obv89/at_the_ramen_bar/ (1qp) 'History and Story' Ryuu Uzumaki was born in the Leaf Village into the Uzumaki family and is the grandson of the 6th Hokage, Naruto. 'Relationships' Jeisen Uchiha: Jeisen is Ryuu's squad leader, respects him and would give his life to protect him everyday. He was the first person he ever met and wishes to fight him and hopefully, win. He was one of the first people he has ever met. Strider: Strider is Ryuu's teammate, while he hates how aloof he can be, he respects him and would back him up always. Ryuu and Strider have had a close battle where Strider came out on top, next time, it'll be different. Nobu: Nobu is a strange alcoholic that Ryuu met in a tavern, he also got rid of the collective in his body. Riku: Riku is a very strange fellow who always seems to do the worst possible thing in the worst possible moment, Ryuu cringes so hard everytime he meets him, however, he treats him like his best friend. Hiwatari: Hiwatari is a very strange girl but she's Ryuu's crush, even though he had only just met her, he would risk his life for her. Taikenji Momochi: Taikenji used to be one of Ryuu's enemies, but as soon as he started sage training, he opted to make up with him and he did. Now they're friends, not close friends, but still friends. Sessho-Seki: Sessho is by all means a freaking pussy, however, he has great potential and strength one day, like Riku, he cringes so hard everytime he meets him. Susamo: Susamo is a relative to Ryuu, somehow, even though he may be a bit jerky at time, he respects him. Kantaro: Kantaro is one of Ryuu's cousins who saved his life after he got stabbed repeatedly. Zenko: Zenko is one of Ryuu's friends, he really likes his style of justu and greatly respects his power. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure